Joining Forces
by DustSword123
Summary: Things are happening at Hogwarts this year. not only are the chamber of secrets to be opened but a group of unlikely friends try to save themselves from becoming enemies before the year is out. First years; Anemone Parkinson, Catalina Diggory, Emmaline Finnegan and Grace Earls, find themselves taking on the challenges and rewards of having true friends, and a place to call home.
1. Chapter 1- First impressions

The sound of the shiny red steam train's whistle reverberated around the platform causing the already nervous first years to jump. However one first year, Emmaline Finnegan was not fazed as her older brother Seamus, a known Gryffindor third year was attempting to change her long blonde hair to a bubble-gum pink while their mother gave him a disapproving look.

Over by the wall stood another frightened first year, Catalina Diggory, holding hands with her older brother, Cedric. Catalina shared the same brown eyes and curved nose as Cedric making them unmistakeably siblings. Catalina started shaking slightly as silent tears rolled down her face. Hermother bent down in front of her wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry darling, you'll be home again before you know it, and Cedric will be with you," she said half-heartedly.

Cedric squeezed her hand gently then whispered into her ear, "don't worry. I'll see you later ok? I promise." He let go and turned to walk towards a group of his friends in fourth year.

Kids from older years gathered around in groups on the platform talking hurriedly about things they did over the summer. One excited third year, Pansy Parkinson rushed through the crowds to find Draco Malfoy, a well-known pureblood, causing her younger sister Anemone to rush after her shouting her name.

"Pansy! Pansy... wait."

During all the hustle and bustle a muggle born witch hurried to pass through the barrier onto the platform with her parents. Grace gasped as she took in the sight of the Hogwarts express for the first time. Just as she was about to walk closer a loud explosive sound emanated from the centre of the platform along with a black cloud of smoke and the smell of burning hair. People around that area began to laugh.

The final whistle signalling students to board the train sounded. Causing the students to give one last hug to a family member and say their goodbyes.

Catalina Diggory found an empty compartment along the train and sidled in with her trunk and cat basket. She attempted to lift her heavy trunk onto one of the overhead racks she felt the weight decrease slightly making it easier to place as another first year had decided to help her lift it. She looked over at the young girl and smiled.

"Thanks for your help. I'm Catalina Diggory."

The other girl moved her trunk into the compartment readying herself for the lift.

"Nice to meet you Catalina, I'm Emmaline Finnegan, but you can call me Emma".

Together they lifted Emma's trunk onto the rack also. The girls sat down taking seats by the window so that they were facing each other.

Walking along the train dragging her trunk Grace started to get tired of looking into compartments and them being full. Her trunk had got stuck in a groove along the floor causing her to jolt to a stop. She turned around and tried to pull at her trunk but it wouldn't budge. The girls that were sat in the compartment stared at her through the glass before speaking to one another quietly and standing up in unison. They then opened the door deciding that it was better to help her move her trunk than to sit and watch. They helped her move it into the compartment and lift into the rack.

Once Grace's trunk was stowed away, she turned to the other girls and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem."

Grace sat down and took a deep breath.

"My name's Grace, but I usually get called Gracie, what are your names? Do you know what Hogwarts is like? Do you have any siblings? I'm an only child myself. Do you have any pets? I've got a toad, called Eyelet. Ooh, what are your parents like? My mums a herpetologist, she studies amphibians and reptiles, and my dad is a History teacher…"

Grace was interrupted by a knock at the door. They all turned to see a dark green haired girl looking at them. She opened the door and smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt, well I'm not actually but my sister has ditched me and everywhere else is full. So is it cool if I sit in here?"

She didn't wait for a reply and dragged her trunk into the room, she looked at the girls expectantly before sighing and introducing herself, "you can call me Mo, most people do. I don't really care what your names are but I could use a hand..."

Grace was the first one to answer, "some manners would be a good way to start, and it's not like you gave us much time to answer, you could be a little bit more considerate…"

Anemone interrupted her for the second time spitting her words, "I didn't realise I'd asked for your opinion mudblood."

Katherine and Emmaline gasped in shock while Grace just looked confused.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Catalina answered before Anemone could, "it's supposed to be a name given to someone that has muggle parents; someone like you. It's to make them feel inferior to those who call themselves pureblood," she turned to Anemone, "and it isn't something you hear in polite conversation. Apologise. Or find another compartment."

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do? And aren't you Diggory's daughter shouldn't you be on my side?"

There was a pause before Catalina spoke in reply, "just because both of my parents are descended from magic it does not give either of us the right to claim that we have pure blood and that someone from muggle parents has dirty blood. So no, I do not believe I should be on your side."

The cabin become quiet again and Anemone sat down leaving her trunk in the middle of the compartment.

Emmaline coughed before opening her mouth to speak, "Grace, my names Emmaline Finnegan, my brother Seamus is going into his second year and I have an older cousin called Fergus. I'm really nervous about which house I'm going to be in. I'm not sure if I want to be with my brother in Gryffindor or not. My dad's a muggle and my mum's a witch and I also have to share an owl called Muffy with my brother."

Grace smiled.

"You remembered all the questions!"

Catalina sat forward eagerly.

"Ooh my turn. Ok so my name's Catalina Diggory and I have an older brother called Cederic who's in Hufflepuff," she went quiet and blushed.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Grace.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Please continue," said Emmaline, smiling.

Catalina grinned at her response.

"My mum owns a book shop near our home and my dad works for the ministry of magic in the department for the regulation and control of magic creatures."

Grace leaned in closer, "wow there are magical creatures? I had no idea; I did hear that there is a decent library at Hogwarts. I wonder what sort of books they have."

Catalina continued as if there hadn't been an interruption, "I also share an owl with my brother but I have a pet cat that's called tinsel. You want to see?" she stood up and pulled the wicker basket from the rack and unzipped the door. A small, fluffy grey cat poked its head out of the basket looking around the compartment at the people looking at him.

"Aw, she's so cute," they said together.

"Well actually she's a he. I just didn't know that when I named him. But he seems to like it anyway so it kinda' stuck"

"Will he bite?" Anemone asked cautiously

"No. He's not a dog, although he might scratch you. You can stroke him if you want."

The girls moved closer and tentatively put their hands closer to then stroke him.

The compartment door opened catching the attention of the girls. Two young lads stood at the door the one further back was tall and lanky opposed to the sandy haired one with freckles he carried an owl on his shoulder. He focused on Emmaline.

"Mum wants you to write her a letter."

Emmaline stood up and grabbed the owl off of his shoulder.

"Seamus get out or I'll tell mum what you really did to your owl!"

Seamus' eyes widened.

"I'm going!"

Emmaline pulled a piece of parchment and a new quill and ink from her trunk and re-seated herself so that she could write to her mother.

"So can I talk about me then?"

Grace, Catalina and Emmaline looked at Anemone.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. My full name's Anemone Parkinson, my owls is black and it's called rusty." she pulled her face before continuing "I have an older sister called Pansy..."

As if on cue, Pansy opened the door to the compartment.

"Mo, what are you doing in here? I've been looking all over for you! Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I'm mingling with people in my own year and I didn't wait for you because I was starting to feel sick listening to the way that you were talking to Draco."

"Well next time I won't come looking for you and I won't care if anything happens to you."

With Pansy getting the last word and feeling smug about it, she slammed the door too hard so that the glass pane shattered. She walked away.

"That's your sister?" Grace asked.

Anemone nodded.

"We never really get on."

Anemone looked at the floor hiding her face from view.

"It's not something to be ashamed of. Although, I wouldn't know..." Grace muttered

"I'm not ashamed that we fight. I like being different from her. It's just that my mum and dad like her better because she's into the whole dark arts thing and I'm not".

"It's good to be different. 'Cause you've just proved that you're not as stuck up as we all thought from your first impression," Emmaline said, flashing a dazzling smile.

The afternoon seemed to rush past just like the never ending landscapes and scenery. The compartment light flickered on as the scene outside turned to dusk. The girls separated into different hobbies. Grace read pages of her care for magical creature's book her mind acting as a sponge for knowledge. Catalina sat day dreaming out the window mindlessly stroking her cat. Emmaline scratched her quill into the parchment looking up in thought every so often. While Anemone fidgeted in her uncomfortable muggle clothes.

"What happened?"

The girls turned to the door where a tall fourth year was stood.

"Erm, Mo's sister Pansy was a little rough." Catalina replied, looking a little embarrassed.

The boy pointed his wand at the shards of glass, "reparo," he said and the shards of glass flew back into the window pane, making it look as though Pansy's little tantrum had never happened. Grace gasped.

"Guys, this is my brother. Cedric, this is Em, Gracie and Mo"

Cederic looked around at the girls and smiled warmly.

"It's nice to meet you. Cat, can I have a word?"

"Sure. What's up?" Catalina headed towards the door.

Cedric shut the door behind her.

"Mum wanted me to give you this when we got to school. But I probably won't see you till tomorrow morning, so here."

Catalina went back into the compartment holding a small box and a letter. She sat down in her seat and opened the letter careful not to rip it.

_Dear Catalina,_

_The date today it the 16__th__ of July a day before your 10__th__ birthday and I Know that the time that your reading this letter will be somewhere farther in the future hopefully. I also know what you are probably thinking and I don't want to alarm you honey but yes I knew that I would die before you made it to school. I have asked your mother to keep this till you are ready and possibly at school._

_Cat, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for not being the most helpful grandmother you could have had but I need you to know that I love you very dearly and I hope that you take this necklace and wear it in my memory and care for it as much as I have._

_Love your grandmother_

_P.s Life is always full of chances; it's what we do with them that defines who we are._

Catalina opened the box and a small pendulum in the shape of a rare creature she didn't know the name of lay on top of a golden chain. She gasped as she took it out and held it in her palm.

"What is it?"

"It's…it's a necklace. From my grandmother. Can you help me?"

Emmaline stood up and carefully fastened it around her neck.

"There" she said smiling.

"I wish I knew what it meant"

"It's a badger, there mammals that live underground and I Know that they eat worms and other insects And I think they've been classified as a type of weasel…"

"Ok Grace, we get it you like useless facts" Anemone huffed.

"They're not that useless. Are they?" she turned to look at the other two.

"Isn't a badger the animal for Hufflepuff?" Emmaline asked before anyone could answer Grace.

"Yer… looks like they think I'm going to be joining my brother".

The compartment went silent again. As they each got lost in their own thoughts. Emmaline folded her letter and put it into an envelope and sealed it. She got up and opened the window.

"Muffy"

The brown owl that had been perched on the overhead rack flew down to the seat.

"Take this to mum ok?"

Emmaline tied the letter securely. The bird gave her an affectionate nip in response and flew out the window.

"Wow. That was so cool. Is that what owls are for? I wish I had an owl now instead of my stupid toad" Grace frowned.

"Owls are ok. I wish I could have my own. It's not the same when you have to share; especially when it's with my idiot brother. The last owl he had he tried to make it change colour". Emmaline used her hands as a demonstration "All that was left was its claws".

"That's not a very nice story" Catalina said.

Anemone who hadn't been listening to the conversation stood up and lifted her trunk onto her seat.

"What are you doing?" Emmaline asked.

"Getting my school robes. There are people walking past wearing theirs".

With that they all stood and reached into their trunks to find their school robes and then pulled them on.

The train pulled up into the station. Prefects called out to first years to hurry off of the train and to head over to Hagrid. The girls stayed close together and followed their fellow first year towards the giant of a man.

"Come along now first years"

His voice was deep and loud, momentarily deafening those closest to him. The first years looked inconspicuous standing next to him. Giving him the impression of someone to be frightened of. Hagrid led the group down the narrow path towards the boats as they came around the corner those closest to the front gasped at their first sighting of Hogwarts. The castle was all lit up inside reflecting down onto the smooth surface of the black lake.

"Four to a boat" Hagrid bellowed.

The girls hurriedly clambered into one of the boats trying to steady it, so that they didn't fall in.

"Everybody in? 'Right off we go then"

The boats started forwards towards the castle. The first years looked up at the huge building looming over them. Yet feelings of excitement and terror ran through them.

The group was lead up the front entrance where they gathered round before the double doorsthat lead into the main hall. The girls stood near the back and looked nervously at one another.

"Can I suggest something? How about we make a pact to stay friends? That way if we get put into different houses we can remain friends."

Each of them looked at one another smiling. The double doors to the great hall opened to reveal an old looking witch in emerald green robes and a black pointed hat.


	2. Chapter 2- Warm welcomes

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor McGonagall. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your houses after being sorted." She spoke through her nose and pursed her lips after each sentence.

The doors reopened and the witch turned on her heel and started towards the hall the first years pilled in single file. The hall was lit up with floating candles and the scene of a clear starry night above them. There were colourful banners hanging from the walls and older students were sat along the four long benches, each table of students wore different badges with different colours and animals. Catalina saw Cedric on the Hufflepuff table; she discreetly waved to her older brother. Emma on the other hand was purposely not looking at the Gryffindor table so she couldn't see her brother, Mo was doing the same. Grace looked up at the ceiling amazed at the power magic has and the amount of things there was to learn about.

The group came to a halt before a fifth table where important looking witches and wizards sat. There was a stool with an old tattered hat perched on top. Stood beside it was Professor McGonagall who held out a large piece of parchment and taped it with her wand.

"Now when a call your names you will come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will then join your house". She paused pursing her lips before calling out the first name.

"Arvel, Blossom"

The pale looking Girl walked towards the stool and sat down. The hat was placed upon her head and opened at the seam. After mumbling a few words it shouted.

"RAVENCLAW"

The noise was sharp through the silence causing the scared first years to be even more so. The list went on the Bradley twins were put in Hufflepuff along with Chapman. Cadman and Davis were placed into Slytherin almost instantly. Then McGonagall paused before calling out.

"Diggory, Catalina"

Catalina gasped and instinctively held onto the charm around her neck and shakily made her way towards the front where the hat sat motionless on the stool. She felt as though she was walking to her doom. She carefully perched on the stool and looked at her brother in the crowd not listening to the mumblings of the hat before it screamed.

"HUFFLEFUFF"

Catalina let out a relieved sigh as the Hufflepuff table cheered for their new member and Cedric stood to give her a bear hug encasing her in robes as she cried for the second time that day but these were tears of joy.

McGonagall continued with the exceedingly long list.

"Earls, Grace"

Gracie had been taking in the architecture and structure, as well as the non-drip candles and house symbols. Emma and Mo had thankfully been stood behind her so that they could push her towards the front. She quickly turned back to glare at the pair and huffed in aggravation, and made her way to the hat. The hat was placed on her head and she had a fleeting sensation of nerves and looked back at Emma and Mo for support. The hat spoke quickly before shouting.

"RAVENCLAW"

Grace jumped up in shock then rushed towards the cheering table, joining her fellow classmates. She looked over to Cat and smiled they shared the same thought that they would never have ended up in the same house the odds were just too unlikely.

"Finnigan, Emmaline"

Emma walked cheerfully towards the hat, but there was still anticipation of the outcome.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Emma thought about her chosen house for a moment then deciding it was ok she skipped down towards the table.

"Parkinson, Anemone"

Mo looked straight ahead as she made her way over not looking at her sister, knowing she would have her signature sneer plastered on her crow like face. As the hat rested on her head she felt it hum in thought. She looked over at her new friends hoping to be with one of them.

"I'm afraid to say… SLYTHERIN"

Mo shuffled her feet over towards the Slytherin, and even more reluctantly towards her sister who had the smuggest expression she had ever seen.

The girls we're seated at their house tables, aware that they had been completely separated from each other. They looked at each other but they all felt that they had been torn apart from each other on purpose.

Dumbledore stood up to make his big speech. He cleared his throat and the hall went silent.

"Welcome first years and welcome back to our older and wiser students" at this he searched through the house tables not placing his eyes on a single student. "First years please note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, and everyone else will do well to remember also. Now I will not delay your deprived stomachs any longer. Let the feast begin."

The once bare tables now stood full of food piled high on fancy platters and dishes. The first years reacted and moved away in surprise before following suit of some of the older students and grabbing a plate full of everything they liked.

Cat looked over to the other tables hoping that her friends were enjoying themselves.

"Who are you looking for Cat?" Cedric asked as he noticed her searching for something.

"I'm… I'm just looking for my new friends. I hope they like the food"

"Cat" Cederic turned to look at his little sister "why don't you try and make some friends with people in Hufflepuff. I'm sure there's someone here that you can get along with" he kept his face calm but his eyes were pleading.

Cat looked over at the others in her year. There were eight students in total, four boys and four girls. She noticed that they seemed to be talking to one another and eating as if they already knew each other. Once again she felt unsure about how her life was going to turn out at Hogwarts.

Emmaline had maneuverer herself to sit away from her brother and had ended up between a quiet ginger haired girl and an extremely talkative boy who had short, bright blue hair. She turned towards the girl as the latter was less appealing.

"Hello, my names Emma."

The girl looked up at Emma and smiled "Hi, my names Ginny."

"The boy over there wearing charcoal as a form of makeup is my idiot of a brother"

"Try having six older brothers, with four of them here to watch my every move. Although my brother, Ron hasn't turned up yet"

Over on the Slytherin table Anemone sat on the edge attempting to avoid her sister. The girl sat opposite her started to talk.

"Hello"

Mo wondered whether the girl was talking to her or not. She looked down the table then back at the girl.

"Hi"

"Your sister's, Pansy. Isn't she?"

Mo didn't answer.

"My sister and your sister are friends. We went to your house last summer. Do you remember?"

Mo nodded.

"I take it you're not in a talking kind of mood."

Mo nodded again then looked down at the piles of food in front of her. She pulled her face in disgust, the food consisted of meat; she was a vegetarian.

Grace sat next to a girl named Luna who was reading a magazine called the Quibbler and a boy called Raymond who had so far spoken only to answer a question while still eating whatever had been put in front of him. Opposite Grace was another girl that had after seeing the way Raymond had devoured his meal been evidently put off hers.

"So what do you know about magic?" Grace asked her hoping to get a decent response.

"To be truthful. Not much. You?"

"Me either. Maybe we can learn together?" Grace asked tentatively.

"Sure I would like a study buddy." she said half laughing. "My names Elizabeth Blake or just Beth"

Grace smiled. "Grace Earls or just Gracie"

The sound of a wand tapping glass caused the students to hush down before the plates were cleared and replaced with fancy and colourful deserts. The noise continued as if there hadn't been a disruption as people started piling their plates high with sugar coated and sweet scented treats.

The girls looked over at each other realising that they were making friends in their own houses and the chances of them remaining friends was becoming less likely.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. The hall went silent once more.

"Time for bed I think. Goodnight children."

Prefects from each house stood up quickly performing their tasks for the evening. Each house filled out of the hall and dragged themselves towards their dorms.

The first out of the hall was Emmaline and the Gryffindor first years that were following a very tall prefect. They headed up the stairs half listening to the prefect's speech about the history of the school. Things like the talking paintings and moving staircase's amazed them, even the students that came from wizarding families. The prefect came to a stop in front of a large painting of a rather large woman. She moved to look at him and spoke.

"Password"

"Wattlebird".

The picture had been placed in front of a secret door that lead into the Gryffindor common room. The fire was burning giving the room a happy glow and a cosy feel. The first years gathered around it attempting to warm themselves. The prefects told them about their dorm rooms and that their luggage should be in them. When the talk was over the first years headed up to their rooms.

Emmaline and Ginny entered the dorm to find five large beds. Their trunks were in the center of the room so they decided to sleep either side of one of the windows. As they began to unpack, three girls joined the room and took their trunks to a bed. After a few muffled 'hello's they unpacked their trunks and changed out of their robes getting into bed and falling asleep instantly.

Over in the Ravenclaw tower Grace was talking quickly with her roommates about herself and things that they had found of common interest. Grace and Elizabeth Blake met Blossom Arvel the girl who had gone first in the sorting. They had all secretly agreed that Luna Lovegood was different and said nothing more of the matter. The girls got changed and then tucked themselves into bed until each one of them fell asleep.

In the Slytherin common room Anemone and her sister, Pansy were having a shouting match about how much they hated each other. All the older students were egging them on.

"You think you know everything but you don't and it's not like I even wanted to be in here"

"Shut up ANEMONE or I'll tell mum about your new friends. And I certainly know a lot more then you. So go to bed before I write to mum and dad and tell them. Go on, go!"

Anemone could tell she had lost but she kept a straight face. "Fine but just remember I know what you did" she left the room full of silent and expectant students, without a backwards glance.

She reached her dorm to find three girls in there. All of them had changed into the pajamas and were talking to each other. As Anemone entered the girls stopped talking and she instantly felt like an outsider, just like at home she thought. She grabbed her trunk and moved to the empty bed. She could feel their eyes on her while she moved her stuff and changed before getting into bed and shutting the Green curtains around her.

Catalina sat in an armchair in front of the huge fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room. She was curled up wearing her pajamas and her favorite blanket. She watched the flames flicker and dance.

"Cat. Cat, you're not going to sleep down here come on, go to bed." Cedric said softly.

Catalina looked up at him and gave a small smile. She nodded her head. "Ok" she whispered.

Cedric helped her up and lead her to the girl's dorms, stopping before the door. "Goodnight Cat" he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Catalina turned and opened the door and walked along the corridor to the dorm labelled first years.


	3. Chapter 3- Plan day

The morning came around quickly after a quiet and restful night. The students woke to the sound of creatures stirring awake in the grounds and the new surroundings of the castle. Anemone was the first awake after an uneasy night. She rushed to get changed hoping to not wake any of her roommates before almost running to the main hall for an early breakfast.

Grace and her new roommates woke to the sound of an owl tapping on the window. Blossom got up, dancing along the floor, to open the window. The small owl flew into the room and landed on Blossom's headboard. It held out its leg with a small letter attached. She untied the letter and reached into her draw to give the owl a treat.

The owl flew back out of the window after nipping her finger lightly. The girls got changed and headed down to the main hall together.

Gryffindor tower was awoken quite rudely by two fourth year, Ginger haired twins that considered themselves to be jokers. They had set off some kind of black smoke that covered the first year Girls dorm causing them to run out screaming, which had then woken the rest of the tower. Emmaline grudgingly mumbled her way down to the main hall with Ginny. She had been happily dreaming in her comfy bed before Ginny had woken her by screaming at her brothers, Fred and George that had set of the smoke in their dorm as a welcome to Hogwarts surprise.

As Emmaline reached the bottom of the stairs Catalina was walking up with her brother and some of his friends. Catalina looked over at Emmaline and smiled noticing she looked tired.

"Is it ok if I see you in there? There's someone I want to talk to. A friend."

Cedric puzzled at his sister for a second before realizing the effect that the last word had. "Sure" he patted her on the head before going into the hall to join his friends.

Catalina walked over to the bottom step. "Morning" she said looking at the girl next to Emma.

"Hi Cat. This is Ginny, she's in my dorm. Ginny this is Catalina."

Ginny smiled before getting the hint and leaving. An award silence fell down onto them.

"So, how are you?"

Cat shrugged. "Ok. I guess. It's different waking up here. Isn't it?"

Emma smiled wryly "yes it's very different. But I'm sure we'll get used to it. In time."

Grace, Blossom, Beth and Luna were coming down the stairs when Grace noticed Cat and Emma talking quietly. She told the girls to go to the table and that she would be along later. She watched them enter the hall before joining in their conversation.

"Hi guys, you two sleep ok?"

Cat nodded and Emma shrugged.

"It could have been better I suppose. It's not like home is it?"

Grace smirked "No. Not yet. But it will."

"How do you know?" Cat asked.

"Because we're going to be spending the next seven years of our lives here and the last boarding school I was at for a year and it felt more like home then my actual home does." She turned quickly realizing she had said way too much for once and headed towards the main hall. "You two coming?" she asked hoping to loosen their attention. Just as she reached the entrance Anemone rushed out bumping into her.

"Watch it. Oh, it's you." She was holding a napkin with toast wrapped inside.

Cat walked closer to Grace ignoring Mo. "what did you mean? About your home? Grace please tell us"

Grace looked between them tears forming in her eyes but not going any further. "Nothing, it doesn't matter, Ok? Just leave it." She ran into the hall before they could stop her.

"What was that about?" Anemone asked cautiously.

Cat turned to her. "I'm not sure yet." She looked down to the pile of toast Mo was holding. "Going somewhere?"

"Maybe. Should I go and talk to Grace?"

Emmaline moved forward. "Like she would want to talk to you after yesterday, you still haven't apologized." Her voice became softer. "And any way she will need time, we just have to let her know she can trust us. How about we meet up after lessons today?"

"Sure, but where are we going to…"

Cat interrupted her "we can meet in the library straight after last lesson. Don't be late" she walked off into the hall.

"I'll see you later then." Emmaline said before smiling and following Cat.

Anemone stood there for a while before remembering she was trying to avoid her sister and headed back to her dorm.

In the main hall students were sat at their house tables with tired expressions, sleepily eating the plate or bowl of food laid out in front of them. Grace had squeezed herself in-between Blossom and Beth. She kept her eyes low so as not to make eye contact with anyone and focused instead on the glass of orange juice.

Cat walked over to her brother and sat down looking distressed. She felt upset that things at school were starting to become complicated. Cedric looked down at her and he held out a cup of Pineapple juice.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Cedric held her gaze with a concerned brotherly look in them.

"No." she shook her head for emphasis, then stopped thinking that everything was wrong. "Well..."

She was interrupted before she could finish, professor Sprout was handing out timetables to the students. She was in her usual cheery mood. Cederic and Catalina received their timetables and hurriedly glanced over them.

"Yes." Catalina exclaimed looking at her first lesson of the day.

"What is it?" He asked concerned to see her excited all of a sudden.

"I have defence against the dark arts with Professor Lockhart." She smiled back at him.

Emmaline reached Ginny and sat down next to her grabbing a piece of toast and smothering it with chocolate spread. Ginny was scowling at what Emmaline assumed was her brother. She looked at the boy sat next to him realising he looked familiar.

"Who's that boy sat next to your brother?" Emmaline asked Ginny in an inaudible whisper.

"Oh." Ginny blushed a deep scarlet. "That's Harry Potter. He's Ron's best friend."

Emmaline stared at him for a while before realising she was doing so and looked up in time to see hundreds of owls flying in with letters and parcels. A large grey owl flew over her head and landed in a jug in front of Ron covering him and people nearby with milk.

Ginny went red again before whispering. "Oh no!"

Emmaline turned to Ron who was pointing at the red letter which was smoking at the edges; a howler. He reached out and opened it.

The hall was filled with a shrieking female voice that shook dust from the ceilings.

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THE'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE."

Mrs Weasleys voice was causing the cutlery to shake and rattle. People turned around to watch as Ron began to shrink down in his seat, with his face the colour of a tomato.

"A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED. I AM ABSOLUTELY DISDUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."

The direction of the howler changed to face Ginny.

"Oh and Ginny dear, we're so proud you got into Gryffindor."

The noise stopped and the letter fell in front of Ron before it burst into flames and crumbled down to ashes.

Professor McGonagall Walked over to the girls to give them their timetables all the while scowling at Ron with her, soon to be infamous, pursed lips.

The noise from the howler had disrupted the conversation that soon started again. Grace received her timetable from Professor Flitwick and examined it closely. She looked over to the Hufflepuff table and focused on Catalina. She had Defence against the dark arts with Hufflepuff.

The bell sounded for first lesson. The sound of chatter increased as students stood and gathered their things, talking to friends about the lessons for the day. First years nervously asked for the location of their first lesson then headed off in groups. Grace followed Blossom and Beth out of the hall down to the class room. Cat and her class mates followed shortly after.

Emmaline checked her timetable then looked over Ginny's shoulder to check if she had the same; she did.

"Should we go together?"

Ginny was still red from the Howler but nodded in agreement.

They headed down to the dungeons, feeling the temperature drop and being thankful for the oversized cloaks.

"I can't believe we have potions with the Slytherins." She huffed through her chattering teeth.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Emma asked laughing at the look on Ginny's face.


	4. Chapter 4- True to home

**True to home**

Anemone sat on her bed writing in her dairy. She finished the last piece of toast and brushed the crumbs onto the floor. She stood up and looked out of the window that was eerily close to the black lake. She felt like going for a walk around the castle, alone. She went through the common room where the fire crackled and pulled back the door onto the corridor. She decided to head up the corridors and look around; she hoped she would get lost.

Walking around she noticed all the pictures watched her with disapproving looks. The corridors seemed to stretch for miles like endless tunnels.

As she reached the seventh corridor she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see Dumbledore watching her through his half-moon spectacles.

"Are you going somewhere?" his tone was light yet full of questionability.

"No." Anemone replied confidently with a shake of her head.

Dumbledore looked right back at her with a smirk touching his lips. "Perhaps you should be in a lesson, learning something."

Anemone smiled "I would never do a thing like that."

"Never? Well if you're quite sure, you'd better come with me." He turned and started back along the corridor. Anemone contemplated his suggestion before following him.

They walked up stairways and along more corridors until they reached a funny looking stone gargoyle. Dumbledore tapped the gargoyle with his wand and said "Chocolate frog"

The gargoyle moved instantly creating a stairway. He stepped on and implied Anemone to do the same. They reached his office and he led her inside. She looked around at all the fancy objects in there, things that moved and made noises. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk so that he faced her. Anemone continued to look at the carefully laid out instuments.

A loud shuffling noise made her jump as she had been focusing on something that was smoking. There was a rather large bird on top of a perch; its head was underneath its wing. Anemone wished Grace was there to tell her what type of bird it was.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I hear you have been in a disagreement with your sister, Pansy. Is that correct?"

Anemone waited, for what she wasn't sure. "Maybe." She turned to face him, not expecting his eyes to be trained on her.

"Perhaps you do not wish to speak to me out of fear of the consequence"

"No!" she paused. "It's just... Why do I have to be with her?" she whispered.

"You feel disappointed you got sorted into Slytherin along with your sister?"

"Yes. No. I just hate being stuck with her, and it's not like she doesn't hate me too." She huffed and started to sulk. She shuffled her feet towards the chair closest to the fire and sat down.

Anemone sat on her bed writing in her dairy. She finished the last piece of toast and brushed the crumbs onto the floor. She felt like going for a walk around the castle, alone. She went through the common room where the fire crackled and pulled back the door onto the corridor. She decided to head up the corridors and look around; she hoped she would get lost.

As she reached the seventh corridor she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see Dumbledore watching her through his half-moon spectacles.

"Are you going somewhere?" his tone was light yet full of questionability.

"No." Anemone replied confidently with a shake of her head.

Dumbledore looked right back at her with a smirk touching his lips. "Perhaps you should be in a lesson, learning something."

Anemone smiled "I would never do a thing like that."

"Never? Well if you're quite sure, you'd better come with me." He turned and started back along the corridor. Anemone contemplated his suggestion before following him.

He reached a stone gargoyle and said "Chocolate frog"

The gargoyle moved instantly creating a stairway. He stepped on and implied Anemone to do the same. They reached his office and he led her inside. She looked around at all the fancy objects in there, things that moved and made noises, while he sat down behind his desk so that he faced her.

There was a rather large bird on top of a perch; its head was underneath its wing. Anemone wished Grace was there to tell her what type of bird it is.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I hear you have been in a disagreement with your sister, Pansy. Is that correct?"

Anemone waited, for what she wasn't sure. "Maybe."

"Perhaps you do not wish to speak to me out of fear of the consequence"

"No!" she paused. "Why do I have to be with her?" she whispered.

"You feel disappointed you got sorted into Slytherin along with your sister?"

"Yes. No. I just hate being stuck with her, and it's not like she doesn't hate me too." She huffed and started to sulk. She shuffled and sat down.

"Why not try to accept the house that you are in and strive to beat your sister academically?" he paused. "The longer you waste your time sulking, the less time you will have to become better than her." Dumbledore smiled to himself. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Anemone thought about it then looked up at Dumbledore. "It won't change anything. It won't matter. They won't care"

Dumbledore looked into her eyes as if reading her thoughts, which frightened her. She realised she was actually intimidated by him. "It always matters, and you can change everything all you have to do is try."

She looked at him wondering if he could actually read minds; hoping that he couldn't she opened her mouth to argue.

"I can see that I may never win you over to my side of thinking but perhaps you were correctly sorted after all"

This shocked Anemone as she was expecting to be told that she was acting like a Slytherin. She thought about her actions and felt disheartened she was where she was supposed to be.

Dumbledore picked up a piece of spare parchment lying on his desk and tapped it with his wand.

"Here you are." He held out the piece of parchment "This is your timetable please try and stick to it. You may go down to first break and then join your classmates in your second lesson. Unless you have any objections?"

Anemone shook her head. She dropped her gaze.

"You may go. Oh and Anemone, if you have any further problems please see professor Snape."

Anemone walked to the door and turned to the handle then stopped and turned to face the red and golden bird. "Sir Can I ask what type of bird you have?"

Dumbledore looked up affectionatly towards the bird. "He's a phoenix and he's called Fawks."

Fawks lifted his head at the sound of his name and let out a high pitched cry. Anemone thought to remember to tell Grace about it later, but changed her mind.

Anemone walked down to the main hall and stood by the stairs waiting for the bell to signal break.


End file.
